


Ulysses and other tales (di Moranion)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock pensa di conoscere il mondo, ma il viaggio è lungo, gli anni passano e John Watson sarà sempre un enigma.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ulysses and other tales (di Moranion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion). Log in to view. 



> **Nota dell’autrice** : la frase _“sì ho detto di sì, lo farò, sì”_ , è prelevata dall’Ulisse di James Joyce, ma poiché questa storia è un viaggio fin nel suo nucleo, Ulisse è anche il titolo. Lo scambio di John e Sherlock in tedesco dalla parte V proviene dagli spartiti di Beethoven. Inoltre, c'è un po' di una colonna sonora: tre brani citati, la Serenata di Schubert, la Sonata al Chiaro di Luna di Beethoven e l’Inno alla Gioia (movimento finale della sua nona sinfonia), e uno in più che perpetua l'intera storia: Tallis Fantasia di Ralph Vaughan Williams. Probabilmente dovreste ascoltarli, specialmente i primi tre, dal momento che sono citati nella storia. L'ultimo dipende da voi.
> 
> **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

## ULISSE E ALTRI RACCONTI

I. Abbiamo tutti i nostri piccoli problemi ( _ci_ _rendono il sangue più caldo_ ).

Sherlock ha appena quindici anni quando inizia a disprezzare il proprio corpo. La sua carne è fastidiosa e bisognosa come un parente sgradito (e lui ne ha in abbondanza), richiede sempre cibo e attenzioni e sonno e sesso; e Sherlock non ha nemmeno il tempo per tutte le cose veramente importanti che lo interessano. Naturalmente non ci sarebbe scienza senza carne e ossa, ma ciò non gli impedisce di detestare appassionatamente la propria corporeità.

La mente senza carne, gli sembra, sarebbe il più alto conseguimento che un uomo possa raggiungere.

II. Un enigma di cui sbarazzarsi ( _in un modo o nell'altro_ ).  
  
Quando scopre il sesso, John ha diciassette anni.

Harry organizza una festa per il suo diciannovesimo compleanno e invita tutta la scuola. John vaga per la casa sovraffollata, incerto sul da farsi; ubriacarsi non gli piace in modo particolare, e non ha un appuntamento, e non conosce nemmeno la metà delle persone che Harry ha invitato.

Poi, una delle amiche di Harry (alta e con i capelli neri e un sorriso perverso) lo attira nello sgabuzzino nel corridoio. E lì ( _piano,_ sussurra, e poi _sì, così, sì, non essere nervoso, sì. Hai delle belle dita, amico, usale_ ) si approfitta di John in modo piuttosto lento e delizioso.

Non che a lui dispiaccia. Continua a sogghignare per giorni, dopo.

Sherlock ha diciotto anni e le vacanze invernali sono noiose. Marcia nello studio di Mycroft, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di sé. Quindi, pone una domanda accuratamente formulata.

Si aspetta una reazione molto violenta; è pronto per questo. Ha già immaginato nella sua testa tutta la discussione, e la vincerà.

Quello che non si aspetta è esattamente ciò che ottiene - calma considerazione.

Suo fratello chiude lentamente il suo libro ( _manipolazione politica delle persone noiose_ ) e gli rivolge uno sguardo lungo e fermo. "No,” dice alla fine.

Sherlock sta silenziosamente rielaborando il piano nella sua testa. Niente rabbia, niente urla, nessuna esasperazione - ciò lo rende più complicato ( _Mycroft sta diventando più difficile da scioccare: aggiorna il file_ ). Ma poi infine, perché ' _no_ '? Mycroft è troppo intelligente perché gli standard sociali, il genere o le relazioni familiari abbiano peso per lui, ed è troppo simile a Sherlock perché la possibilità non gli sia già passata per la mente. C'è qualcos'altro al lavoro, qui, qualcosa che _non capisce_. E _non capire le cose_ è in primo luogo proprio il motivo per cui è qui.

"Perché no?" Gli fa male chiedere ( _aiutami a capire, sei mio fratello, mi hai sempre aiutato prima_ ).

"I dati che richiedi sono facilmente ottenibili dai libri, Sherlock." Mycroft è esasperantemente calmo. "Perché preoccuparsi di una dimostrazione pratica? È chiaro che non la vuoi."

"Non sai cosa voglio!" Le parole sono fuori prima che riesca a fermarle, vulnerabili per la rabbia disperata, e sbagliate, sbagliate, _tutte sbagliate,_ perché è chiaro che Mycroft ha ragione e lo sa e Sherlock lo sa e non faranno finta che non sia così, perché fingere è per le persone normali e loro non sono normali.

"Meglio di te, evidentemente." Suo fratello inclina la testa e la sua espressione si ammorbidisce. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel non volerlo, Sherlock. Fidati di me."

"Voglio solo _capire_ ,” dice. "Non riesco a comprenderlo. È... Non ci arrivo, Mycroft." E quello da solo, questo confessare che qualcosa gli è incomprensibile, è abbastanza lancinante.

Mycroft sospira. "So che non sarai d'accordo con questo, ma c'è sempre qualcosa di incomprensibile, e che nemmeno noi possiamo capire. Sii felice che esista. Ci impedisce di vivere in un mondo vuoto."

"Non ho nient'altro che enigmi." Perché se gli togli il suo cervello, cosa rimane? Un mucchio di carne. Del sangue. Alcune centinaia di ossa. Noiose. Inutili. ( _null'altro che sociopatia e maleducazione, non sono niente se non sono geniale.)_

Alla fine suo fratello sorride, ma è un sorriso triste, e Sherlock non riesce a guardarlo per troppo tempo.

"Avrò bisogno di un nemico,” gli dice infine, ispezionandosi le unghie. All’inizio intendeva proporlo dopo che Mycroft avesse soddisfatto la sua prima richiesta, ma ora è irrilevante. "Un oggetto inamovibile per la mia forza inarrestabile. Per così dire. Ti dispiacerebbe?" Sa che Mycroft capirà; sono fratelli, dopo tutto, e così simili.

Mycroft ora sogghigna, ampio e soddisfatto. "Sarebbe un onore per me, fratellino."

Sherlock non dice buonanotte quando se ne va. _(Non è necessario.)_

III. Passano gli anni, però ( _e il mondo gira ma non cambia_ ).  
  
John Watson è un enigma incarnato, che spara alla gente e dopo dorme bene, che pulisce le ferite di Sherlock con dita incredibilmente gentili mentre gli grida contro per aver fatto esplodere un becher di sangue di maiale. Sherlock non vuole risolverlo ( _risolvi un enigma e poi lo perdi e poi? e poi sarai di nuovo annoiato_ ). È più che felice di sedersi e guardare. È piuttosto come una bella equazione matematica, riflette Sherlock, questo John che si ritrova. Una volta fatta la divisione, perde il suo fascino.

Ci sono, ovviamente, alcune cose che _non smettono mai di essere interessanti_. Crimini, per esempio. Chimica. Paganini. Anche Beethoven. ( _e il modo in cui John mi sorride._ ) Come non smetterà mai, neppure tra mille anni, di amare il suo insopportabile fratello.

Sherlock non prova nemmeno a risolvere John Watson. Lo ammette liberamente nel labirinto oscuro dei propri pensieri: ha paura. Paura di cosa succederebbe se John smettesse di essere interessante.

IV. Gli specchi mentono ( _non dimenticarlo mai_ ).  
  
Irene Adler è... qualcos'altro.

Sherlock sa cosa pensano tutti. Lussuria-sesso-frustino sul suo viso - _noioso_ , ma lei non è interessata a tutto quello, non con lui, e nemmeno lui lo è. Lui ama la sua mente, però; così acuta, luminosa e dura, luccicante come i diamanti alle sue dita.

Così simile alla sua.

Per quanto misterioso possa sembrare al mondo, alla fine questo per lui non è un enigma. Lui la respinge ogni volta e in cambio, lei gli danza attorno in cerchio con un sorriso sul viso. È come una versione particolarmente raffinata di _perpetuum mobile_. Quello è l'unico enigma qui - il modo in cui lui non si stancherà mai di ballare con lei proprio perché sa che non finirà mai.

In poche parole, lei è lui in un'altra vita. E lui ha sempre avuto un ego molto sano.

V. Non è sul serio una tragedia ( _ma fa sentire come se lo fosse_ ).  
  
John risolve lui stesso l'enigma sposandosi e lasciandolo. Le cattive idee iniziano improvvisamente a sembrare molto meglio.

" _Muß es sein?_ "1 chiede John. Bravo ragazzo, conosce il suo Beethoven, anche se lo sta usando fuori contesto. (Conosce anche il cuore di Sherlock.)

( _ma è la risposta sbagliata e ciò rende l'enigma irrisolto._

_adesso è troppo tardi.)_

" _Es muß sein!_ "1 risponde Sherlock, e muore. (Non sul serio, ma le note acute che fa il suo cuore inesistente quando si frantuma lo fanno assomigliare molto a una vera morte.) Però l'enigma non è risolto, non ancora, forse mai. Questa è l'unica ragione per cui lui tornerà.

VI. Intermezzo ( _ora di cambiare il tempo)_  
  
Dopo un anno dalla propria morte , Sherlock si presenta alla porta di Mycroft. È una brutta notte, pioggia ghiacciata e vento che gela fino alle ossa assicurano che le strade siano vuote.

Mycroft apre la porta e _(perso peso_ _stato promosso preso con un tè con John questo pomeriggio pianto in seguito perché? a causa mia_ ) lo guarda come se a prima vista nemmeno lo riconoscesse. "Entra,” dice infine.

Senza parole, Sherlock lo segue attraverso la casa silenziosa, lussuosa ( _vuota e fredda_ ), gocciolando fango e acqua piovana su tappeti persiani e pavimenti in legno, fino allo studio di Mycroft ( _non il suo studio ufficiale quello_ _per gli affari questo è solo per lui_ ), che è più piccolo e un po’ più caldo rispetto al resto della casa.

"Di che cosa hai bisogno?" La faccia di Mycroft è inespressiva. "Soldi?"

"Tregua,” dichiara Sherlock in tono piatto.

Chiude gli occhi e collassa in avanti, sapendo che suo fratello lo afferrerà al volo ( _lo_ _fa sempre_ ). Sta tremando dentro, si sente così fragile e tanto teso oltre il limite massimo che ha paura che andrà in frantumi da un momento all'altro. Il suo lavoro non è finito, neanche lontanamente, metà dell'organizzazione di Moriarty è ancora libera, ma è così stanco. Ha solo bisogno di un momento per appoggiarsi a qualcuno. Un momento per chiudere gli occhi.

Alla fine, si aggrappa a Mycroft per almeno un'ora, entrambi goffamente seduti sul pavimento, mezzo appoggiati alle librerie che fiancheggiano le pareti. Alla lunga, le gambe di Mycroft si addormentano, e lui riorganizza in silenzio gli arti di Sherlock finché la sua testa non gli riposa in grembo, facendo filtrare lentamente l'acqua attraverso i suoi pantaloni costosi.

Lo tiene per ore e non dice una parola.

E Sherlock dorme.

(Mycroft lo sveglierà prima dell'alba. Lo spedirà in bagno e gli dirà di mangiare la sua colazione, e Sherlock non revocherà la tregua finché non sarà pronto ad andarsene, giusto in modo che possano schernirsi un po’ a vicenda prima che lui debba tornare di nuovo alla morte.)

"Torna a casa, Sherlock," dice Irene Adler, con gli occhi che brillano all'ombra del suo cappello nero. Parigi le si addice, drammatica, bella e pericolosa come una lama finemente cesellata.

"Non ancora."

"Perché?" La Senna sussurra tra suoi capelli, il sole le si riflette sulle unghie.

"Lo sai perché." Le fa scivolare un dito sul polso, conta il battito. Accelera ancora ogni volta che lo guarda. È un conforto sorprendente che alcune cose semplicemente non cambino mai.

"Ma tu no." Per quanto sia velenosa, lei non gli farà mai del male ( _almeno non fatalmente_ ) e lui non potrebbe essere più grato di conoscerla. È bello vedere sé stesso in uno specchio splendido come lei è, specialmente con tutti i piccoli misteri nascosti negli angoli.

VII. E poi alcune cose si frantumano ( _sì, proprio così_ ).  
  
Ciononostante, ma quando è successo che un enigma è diventato più importante di tutti gli altri? ( _e quello è un altro enigma._

_ciò sta diventando ridicolo.)_

Giro girotondo, come nella filastrocca, e John Watson non è un'equazione matematica. È qualcos'altro, qualcosa di infinitamente più complesso e potenzialmente irrisolvibile. È un tragicamente, dolorosamente meraviglioso, territorio del tutto straniero, e anche _non suo._

Fissando il soffitto di una vecchia stanza di motel, Sherlock accende la sua prima sigaretta in otto anni. Accende la successiva con il mozzicone della precedente e continua a fumare nella notte oscura e silenziosa fino a quando il suo sangue non sembra veleno e le sue dita tremano, maledicendo il suo cervello per tutta la strada fino all’inferno e ritorno.

VIII. Niente arriva senza un prezzo ( _ma lo pago sempre_ ).  
  
"Mi ci vorrà del tempo per abituarmici,” afferma John con voce molto calma. È in piedi in cucina, completamente, mortalmente immobile e fissa Sherlock. (Sherlock con fili d'argento sulle tempie, Sherlock con un livido fresco sulla guancia.)

"Lo so," riesce a dire Sherlock. La gola gli si sta chiudendo così in fretta che non può farci niente, e lui si sta disfacendo, sequenze di pensieri che si spezzano, cuore in fiamme, tre anni di _solosolosolo_ , e poi: "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. _Mi dispiace._ " (Non l’aveva detto prima, era solo rimasto lì in piedi in silenzio e aveva lasciato che John gli urlasse contro.)

Ma adesso basta, ha finito, ha così _fottutamente finito_ che a malapena registra che sta cominciando a tremare, rannicchiandosi su sé stesso e ripetendo _mi dispiace mi dispiace mi dispiace_ come un benedetto mantra, l'unica cosa rimasta che lui possa fare ( _al mio lama in Tibet non piacerebbe neanche un po’_ ) perché è una quantità di colpa troppo grossa perché lui riesca a gestirla ( _come fanno le persone?)_ e poi John gli si inginocchia davanti e gli avvolge le mani attorno ai polsi.

"Sherlock. _Sherlock_. È..."

"Non _osare_ dire che va tutto _bene_ ,” riesce a dire.

"No,” concorda John. "È vero. Ma è un miglioramento dannatamente buono."

E quello, quello è come la _Serenade_ di Schubert ( _quella che è così perfetta che quasi mi fa piangere per la bellezza del tutto_ ), perché è splendido perfino quando viene diviso, e ci sono enigmi all’interno, un enigma in un enigma in un altro enigma e così via all'infinito, e come aveva mai potuto perfino pensare che avrebbe potuto annoiarsi di John Watson? Si sarebbe annoiato più in fretta del proprio stesso cervello.

E allora, si concede un momento per un singolo pensiero crudele. Non è mai stato nient'altro che brutalmente onesto con sé stesso, pertanto ( _grazie per essere morta, Mary Morstan_ ).

IX. Ma il tempo non si ferma, vero?  
  
Questa volta, John non si cerca un lavoro (o una ragazza o un nuovo appartamento).

Ottiene un porto d’armi per la sua pistola, tuttavia. Sherlock chiama Lestrade ogni singolo giorno e poi vanno, inseguendo fili di informazioni, aggirandosi per le strade di Londra come se non fosse passato del tempo tra una vita e l'altra.

Quando alla fine si rende conto che può finalmente permettersi di risolvere un enigma molto vecchio, Sherlock passa solo cinque minuti a darsi dello stupido da solo, grato che John sia in ospedale.

Quindi va a scovare i suoi cerotti alla nicotina e il suo violino.

X. Esperimenti andati male ( _una tale scocciatura da ripulire, e bruciature da acido sul mio viso_ ).  
  
Quando John torna a casa, Sherlock è seduto vicino alla finestra aperta e fuma la sigaretta della sera. Per lo più ora ha smesso di fumare ed è tornato ai cerotti, ma le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire e le vecchie abitudini rinnovate semplicemente non muoiono, punto. Quell’unica sigaretta che fuma ogni sera è probabilmente il meglio che può fare e che farà.

Sa che John non lo rimprovererà. Ora sono molto più indulgenti l'uno con l'altro e, be’, stanno imparando a scegliere le loro battaglie. John non dirà una parola sul suo fumo, ma minaccerà di buttare nel bidone il più raccapricciante dei suoi esperimenti se Sherlock non li ripulisce da solo.

Sherlock deve sorridere, solo un po’. Le sue dita tremano leggermente, curve attorno alla sigaretta fumata a metà. ( _Potrei dire che è per il freddo, ma perché_ _prendermi in giro_ _?_ ) Fa una boccata, inspirando profondamente e trattenendo il fumo nei polmoni per diversi lunghi momenti.

"Tè?"

Ed espira. "Grazie,” risponde. Un argomento serio richiede una discussione civile, e Sherlock è inglese, dopo tutto. Ascolta John che si muove in cucina, tintinnando con il bollitore e le tazze da tè, e finisce lentamente la sigaretta.

Aspetta che John arrivi nel loro salotto, porgendogli il tè prima di sedersi sulla sua poltrona. Per alcuni minuti, ascolta John che gli racconta di uno dei pazienti che era entrato con il pollice mezzo strappato, sanguinando dappertutto e comportandosi come se fosse solo un graffio ( _tre figli moglie disoccupata_ _lavora in una fabbrica di automobili il pollice è stata colpa sua è venuto in ospedale perché al suo capo piace licenziare lavoratori maldestri_ ) e aspetta con pazienza che esaurisca le cose da dire. Ma John si ferma prima di dirgli tutto ( _c'era un'altra paziente ragazza giovane gli ha fatto delle proposte una traccia di rossetto sul colletto lui si è spostato all'ultimo momento_ ) e lo fissa con uno sguardo acuto.

"A cosa stai pensando? Va tutto bene?"

"Naturalmente. Mi stavo solo chiedendo se non ti dispiacerebbe farmi un favore, John." Sherlock si concede un momento per mettere la sua tazza sul tavolino ( _come ho potuto mai pensare di potermi annoiare con quest'uomo?_ ) E poi solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, incrociando le gambe e premendo le dita ripiegate sotto il mento.

John si sporge in avanti, guardandolo diffidente. "Spero davvero che non mi chiederai di aiutarti a depredare una tomba o qualcosa del genere. Mi rendi sempre nervoso quando inizi a comportarti così."

Sherlock ingoia un _non essere un idiota_ che lo lascia con un sapore leggermente amaro nel retro della gola. Quindi, pone una domanda accuratamente formulata.

Si aspetta una reazione molto calma ( _questa volta è tutto diverso, John è diverso_ ), se tutto va per il verso giusto una gioiosa. Ha considerato ogni singola possibilità, sa esattamente cosa dirà John, e vincerà lui. Non c'è assolutamente alcuna ragione plausibile che John potrebbe avere per rifiutarlo.

Ma quello che ottiene è esattamente ciò che non aveva previsto.

All'inizio John non sussulta nemmeno; rimane immobile come una statua scolpita in legno caldo. ( _ha così tante sfumature di un unico colore, tranne gli occhi, gli occhi sono blu_ ) Bruscamente, gli occhi si assottigliano su Sherlock. "Questo è un esperimento?" chiede, con voce indurita come se stesse fissando un criminale.

Muto, Sherlock scuote la testa. ( _perché mi stai guardando come se ti avessi appena strappato il cuore?_ )

"Oh," esala John. "Oh, _cazzo_. Sherlock..." Ma non finisce la frase, abbassando invece la testa e afferrandosi i capelli con entrambe le mani.

Sherlock aspetta. Costringe le gambe a rimanere ferme. ( _dagli un po’ di tempo. idrogeno elio litio berillio boro carbonio azoto ossigeno fluoro neon sodio magnesio alluminio silicio e poi_ )

"Ho bisogno di un po’ d'aria,” dice John, con voce stranamente rauca. "Tornerò. Tra poco."

Non è tornato dopo poco.

Sherlock si rifiuta assolutamente di farne un dramma. Ha degli esperimenti a cui attendere.

XI. Pezzi mancanti ( _ma l'immagine è ancora incompleta_ ).  
  
Quando John finalmente ritorna, Sherlock sta fissando immobile attraverso il microscopio.

"Sherlock?"

"Non ora,” dice in tono piatto. "Lavorando."

" _Sherlock_." La voce di John contiene giusto una punta d’acciaio. "Posso essere un idiota, ma posso vedere quando il microscopio non ha nemmeno un vetrino in posizione. Ora, possiamo parlare?"

Sherlock spinge via il microscopio con una certa violenza superflua. "Non osare accusarmi di essere infantile, sei tu quello che è scappato via," azzanna. John sembra freddo e stanco, i capelli spettinati dal vento ( _stato al pub per una pinta e poi fatto una lunga passeggiata)_ e le rughe intorno agli occhi sono più pronunciate ( _tenero e triste e solo un po’ esasperato_ ). Sherlock vuole toccarle, solo con la punta delle dita. ( _e poi con le labbra ma perché?_ )

"Questo ci mette sullo stesso piano, allora,” dice John, affabile in modo sorprendente. ( _ed eccola, quella scintilla nell'angolo della sua bocca, quella che lo rende così incredibilmente meravigliosamente distruttivamente interessante_ ) Poi si siede molto deliberatamente al lato opposto del tavolo, togliendosi adagio la giacca. Appoggia le mani sul tavolo, tra becher e capsule di Petri, con i palmi contro il legno consumato e lo guarda.

"Suppongo che tu sia vergine."

Non è tanto una domanda quanto una semplice affermazione, con la parte della supposizione attaccata giusto per riguardo alla buona educazione. Sherlock incrocia le braccia sul petto, sentendosi di colpo estremamente vulnerabile. Non ha nulla di cui vergognarsi, ma trovarsi in una posizione d’inferiorità non è mai comodo. "Mi piacerebbe credere di averti insegnato a fare qualcosa di meglio che supporre."

Alla fine John alza la testa, gli occhi taglienti e illeggibili. "Ho ragione, però, no?"

"Non riesco a capire in che modo sia rilevante."

John inclina la testa, lo studia per un momento. Sherlock lo fissa di rimando, sentendosi stranamente petulante.

"Va bene, allora."

E questo, be’, questo è inaspettato. "Scusa?"

"Va bene, allora, _sì_." John si alza bruscamente, spingendo indietro le spalle. " _Suppongo_ che tu voglia tenere la tua camera da letto fuori da tutto questo, quindi dovrà andare bene la mia. Ho preservativi e anche lubrificante. Facciamola finita, così poi posso dormire un po’."

Sembra come se stesse ottenendo quello che vuole, dopo tutto, e questo dovrebbe fargli piacere, ma Sherlock non si sente particolarmente contento. Questo non sembra giusto in un modo piuttosto assurdo, e ha principalmente a che fare con l'espressione dura e fredda di John. È così poco da lui che Sherlock all'improvviso rabbrividisce per la repulsione. Non ha mai particolarmente apprezzato la prospettiva che un'altra persona toccasse dappertutto il suo corpo nudo, ma è piuttosto certo che non gli dispiacerebbe se quella persona fosse John. Solo che ora John sembra un completo estraneo, e Sherlock non vuole neanche lontanamente vicino a sé quell'uomo sconosciuto.

"Certo,” dice, sforzandosi di sorridere ( _non posso tirarmi indietro ora_ ) "Fammi solo finire qui, vuoi?" Prende il microscopio e vi sbatte dentro un vetrino a caso. Ha bisogno di pensare, perché ora tutto questo gli sta sfuggendo di mano e lui in questo preciso istante potrebbe essere spaventato sul serio, il che è assolutamente e completamente inaccettabile, ma...

"Dio, sei davvero un idiota."

La testa di Sherlock si rialza di scatto. L'intera postura di John si è ammorbidita, rientrando nella sua confortante familiarità, la voce calma e inaspettatamente affettuosa, e gira intorno al tavolo per mettersi al suo fianco.

"Sai che non intendevo quello," gli dice, la testa ancora inclinata ( _aria interrogativa piuttosto che di sfida ora_ ).

Sherlock non può fare a meno di annuire. Lo sa ( _ovvio che non lo intendeva, ha ucciso per me, ha cercato di morire per me, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso ma lui non ha mai senso, che è perché siamo qui ora_ ).

"Non avevo idea di cosa volevi che facessi,” continua John, "ma hai appena considerevolmente ridotto le possibilità. Proviamo a modo mio, adesso." John solleva la mano di Sherlock, gli raddrizza con delicatezza le dita, e vi avvolge attorno le proprie.

"Sei completamente pazzo,” gli dice.

"Lo so," sbotta Sherlock. Non si è mai sentito più al fuori del regno della ragione che in questo preciso momento, con la mano in quella di John, John che lo guarda dall’alto con un sorriso gentile.

Lui lo percepisce. "Ma mi hai anche salvato più volte di quante ne possa contare,” continua, imperturbabile, "e sei coraggioso e davvero fottutamente geniale e, va bene, sei così splendido che fa male a guardarti. Ecco perché mi piacerebbe molto portarti a letto, preferibilmente ogni singolo giorno per il resto della nostra vita. Ecco anche perché non puoi chiedermi una scopata impersonale in nome della scienza e poi finirla lì." Fa una pausa, studia per un momento la mano di Sherlock nella sua prima di chinare la testa e premervi per un attimo le labbra sul dorso, chiudendo gli occhi.

Sherlock fissa indifeso la bocca di John sulla sua pelle, sentendo un calore piuttosto inaspettato spandersi attraverso il suo corpo, rallentandolo, calmandolo, aprendogli un abisso bramoso nel petto. ( _sì ho detto di sì, lo farò, sì_ ) "Sì,” dice, a malapena consapevole delle proprie parole.

Ora John sta sorridendo, un vero sorriso, gli occhi luminosi. "Va bene, allora."

Sherlock si costringe a concentrarsi. Ciò non dovrebbe essere davvero così distraente. "Non è questo il punto in cui mi baci?" chiede ( _disperato assurdo così caldo_ ), tentando di riguadagnare un po’ di controllo, perché certo sa come dovrebbe andare, ha studiato abbastanza l'argomento.

Eccetto che la pratica è sempre diversa dalla teoria, e mentre schiacciare insieme delle mucose non è mai sembrato un'azione allettante, certamente _è_ allettante se è John a farlo, con la mano sulla sua guancia, sfregando insieme le loro labbra con una dolcezza sorprendente, una, due, tre volte, per poi socchiuderle dolcemente e tracciare le sue con la punta della lingua, lento e tenero come il _Chiaro di luna_ di Beethoven.

"Questo non ha alcun senso,” dice Sherlock quando John lo lascia andare, ed è sorpreso di scoprire che la sua voce è diventata bassa e malferma. La sua bocca è formicolante, il che è illogico. Vuole farlo di nuovo, il che è irrazionale. La sua mano è aggrappata all'avambraccio di John e lui non ricorda di averla messa lì, il che è... allarmante.

John ride una volta, tranquillo e affettuoso, con gli occhi che brillano. "Deve averne?"

"Non lo so." Forse è questo il fascino della cosa. "È... confuso. Ancora, per favore." Avere più dati è cruciale, no?

"Be’, _sì_ ," mormora John.

Fa alzare Sherlock solo per spingerlo contro il bancone, protendendo le mani verso l'alto, tirandolo giù per i capelli e baciandolo, adesso più forte. Sherlock mette le braccia attorno a John, che è così incredibilmente, meravigliosamente caldo, il calore che emana dalla sua pelle che s’impossessa della mente di Sherlock come una nebbia. Non ha ancora senso, ma è... più che solo piacevole o allettante, dà totale dipendenza ed è incredibilmente interessante, tutta una serie di informazioni che sta ricevendo dall’avere John così vicino ( _dita tenere labbra morbide lingua agile pelle sensibile alla base della schiena e se mi tira i capelli mi fa rabbrividire_ ); e il piacere assurdamente acuto di avere un'altra bocca che esplora la propria ( _fatto scientifico le labbra sono sensibili ma questo è ridicolo_ ).

E vuole di più; più di John, della sua pelle, della sua bocca, più di _tutto_. Rafforza l’abbraccio, inclina la testa, cerca di baciarlo come John sta baciando lui. Il suo pollice destro è scivolato sotto la camicia di John e lui insegue quel calore come una droga, facendo scivolare sotto tutta la mano e appoggiandola sulla pelle nuda.

Ciò gli fa guadagnare un gemito sorpreso, e mentre è impegnato a godersi la vibrazione sulle sue labbra, John china la testa e gli preme la bocca bagnata ( _splendida incredibile assente_ ) sul collo.

Prima labbra, poi lingua e infine denti, che affondano con una rude gentilezza, e Sherlock sussulta e boccheggia, stringendo John a sé, la mente che tace per un secondo e i sensi che cantano. Quel calore impossibile e meraviglioso ora è in tutto il suo corpo, d’improvviso la pelle bollente e la carne sembrano _affamate_ e non c'è abbastanza aria. Sembra imperativo mettere la bocca sulla pelle di John, e gli preme disperatamente le labbra contro l'orecchio, mordendolo quando un semplice contatto non è sufficiente.

Ma poi John si sta tirando indietro, ed è assolutamente inaccettabile. Lo segue ciecamente, con le mani che si rifiutano di lasciarlo andare, anche se quelle di John lo stanno spingendo via con fermezza.

"No,” dice, ma è più che altro un piagnucolio, e poi: "Di più, ti prego, _John._ "

"Cristo." La voce di John è irregolare, senza fiato. Districa le dita di Sherlock dal suo maglione e fa un passo indietro. Si lecca le labbra una volta, poi di nuovo, gli occhi scintillanti.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiede Sherlock. Non riesce a smettere di fissare John. Non riesce a respirare come si deve, anche.

"Devo calmarmi," dice con fermezza John, anche se l'effetto è attenuato dalla sua faccia arrossata. "E tu devi rallentare. Gesù, Sherlock, non puoi chiedermi di essere quello responsabile qui, a questo ritmo!"

Sherlock si appoggia pigramente contro il bancone, sorridendo. Non c'è davvero più nulla di cui essere nervosi, non con il sangue che gli canta nelle vene e certamente non con John che ha un aspetto come _quello_ , assolutamente devastato, che ansima forte con i capelli incasinati e gli occhi accesi, evidentemente eccitato, e quella magnifica vista è dovuta alle azioni di Sherlock.

E parlando di eccitazione, lui stesso è in uno stato simile, il che è a dir poco sorprendente. Non è estraneo alle ondate superficiali della libido; di solito si manifestano nelle erezioni mattutine una o due volte in quindici giorni e lui se ne occupa con lo stesso atteggiamento impersonale con cui esegue la sua toeletta. Nella pubertà, tali eventi erano molto più comuni. Questa, tuttavia, è la prima volta che si è eccitato a causa di qualcun altro, qualcuno al di fuori di sé stesso e dei propri pensieri, e la prima volta che sente una brama così ardente, una tempesta di sensazioni in tutto il corpo invece che un dolore lievemente distraente nell’inguine. Un simile fenomeno non va sprecato in noiose concezioni di responsabilità, non quando ogni singola cellula del suo corpo sembra star supplicando John.

"Ti voglio,” gli dice, osservando le sue palpebre fremere. "Non ho mai desiderato nessuno prima in tutta la mia vita, John. E anche tu vuoi me. Non riesco a vedere il problema."

Il polso di John accelera; Sherlock può vederglielo nel collo. "Sherlock, potresti essere molto... _entusiasta_ in questo momento, ma non penso che tu sia nello stato giusto per prendere delle decisioni. L'ultima cosa che voglio è che ti svegli domattina e rimpianga che tutto questo sia persino successo."

"Ma ho già preso la mia decisione, John, ricordi? E tu hai detto di sì." Perché mai dovrebbe rimpiangere qualcosa di meraviglioso come questo? Si rammarica di non averlo fatto prima ( _quattro anni sprecati, dio, è criminale_ ), quindi perché perdere tempo adesso? E proprio in questo istante, essere così lontano da John è assolutamente intollerabile.

John si strofina la fronte, esasperato. "Sherlock..."

"Toccami di nuovo,” supplica lui. "Non riesco a pensare così."

La capitolazione è inaspettatamente gloriosa, specie quando ha la forma di John che gli accarezza con delicatezza la guancia, facendogli passare il pollice sulle labbra che si separano da sole. Sherlock s’inclina verso la carezza, il respiro gli sfugge in un fiotto, spingendo la mano di John con il naso, lasciandogli cadere un bacio all'interno del polso e poi tornando indietro per un altro. Cerca una vena con la lingua, chiedendosi se in questo modo potrebbe misurare il battito del cuore di John.

"Ti prego,” dice, la voce irregolare, la compostezza in frantumi, spezzata da un semplice tocco ( _non così semplice è John John e le sue cellule sulle mie è glorioso è matematicamente perfetto_ ). È terrificante, in realtà, che questo lo stia emozionando così tanto; non gli importa nemmeno di stare implorando, e quello da solo dovrebbe essere inquietante. La cosa peggiore ( _la migliore_ ) è che non avrebbe mai sospettato di finire per goderselo così tanto, questo disordinato atto carnale che doveva solo essere un esperimento.

E non avevano ancora nemmeno iniziato.

"Questo è folle." La voce di John sta tremando. "Non dovrei nemmeno prenderlo in considerazione. Dovrei portarti prima ad un appuntamento, per lo meno."

"Noioso," geme Sherlock, mordendogli il polso e provocando un gemito di John che gli formicola lungo la schiena come una carezza.

John espira lentamente. "Bene. _Bene_." Bacia la mascella di Sherlock. "Suppongo che possiamo almeno allentare la tensione. Per così dire."

XII. E poi oltre il limite per un assaggio di morte ( _una morte diversa questa volta_ ).  
  
John porta Sherlock nella sua stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro e accendendo la lampada sul comodino. Quindi si gira verso Sherlock, sorridendo dolcemente.

Il desiderio non lo rende nervoso, per quanto nuovo sia; ma questo sguardo negli occhi di John lo fa. La tenerezza senza nome e la _cura_ straziante con cui considera Sherlock sono la causa principale del dolore affamato che sente nelle profondità di sé stesso. Ma lui non sa cosa sia questo ( _sì ho detto di sì, lo farò, sì),_ o come funziona ( _guardava Mary in un modo simile ma mai esattamente così, mai bruciando con tanta intensità_ ), e lo spaventa.

Questo semplicemente non lo farà, essere spaventato ora. "Bene," dice bruscamente e si slaccia la cintura.

Le mani di John lo fermano prima che possa arrivare al bottone. "Per l'amor di Dio, Sherlock, rallenta, per favore. Dai, lascia fare a me."

Una scelta logica sarebbe quella di iniziare dai bottoni anteriori della sua camicia, ma John gli solleva la mano sinistra e comincia dal polsino. Le asole sono piccole e il tessuto è rigido, ma le dita di John ( _corte ma agili e inaspettatamente adorabili_ ) fanno il lavoro in modo ammirevolmente rapido.

"Qualcosa mi infastidisce, però." John gli accarezza una volta l'interno del polso scoperto con il pollice prima d’iniziare con il polsino destro. "Perché io? Dio, perché non Irene?"

Sì, perché? Sherlock sa di avere un ragionamento, ma sembra un po’ vago ora che deve spiegarlo a John. "Perché mi fido di te con la mia vita, quindi fidarmi di te con il corpo non mi è sembrato un passo molto lungo." Ma non è del tutto vero, no? "Perché ho sempre voluto sapere perché alla gente piacciono così tanto i rapporti sessuali, ma non ho mai incontrato nessuno con cui non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto eseguirli," non è ancora del tutto corretto. "Non lo so," ammette infine, sentendosi leggermente disperato. "Volevo solo comprendere. Un esperimento, capisci? E mi fido di te, mi sono sempre fidato di te, e ti conosco così bene ma ancora non ti capisco, sei improbabilmente interessante, un'anomalia logica, lo sapevi? Pensavo che non avrei badato ai fluidi corporei e alla vicinanza e a tutto il disordine che ne deriva, se fossi stato tu. Non mi ero aspettato che... che mi _piacesse_ , o che tu mi guardassi in _questo_ modo _._ _"_

John lo studia per un momento, ancora sorridendo. "Dovrei essere offeso? Onestamente non lo so, questo è stato piuttosto uno sproloquio, ma poiché con te è sempre il contrario, lo prenderò come un complimento. Ben fatto."

Sherlock sbuffa ( _ovviamente, idiota, non riesci ad ascoltare)_ , ma poi John gli sta abbassando la testa verso la propria e lo bacia, lo bacia e lo bacia fino a quando l'atto noioso del respiro perde completamente il suo significato. L'ossigeno non è più un imperativo, dato che ora Sherlock ha John a respirare per lui, spingendogli piccoli sospiri tremanti di battiti del cuore giù nella gola. John adesso gli sta sbottonando la camicia, facendo scivolare le mani sempre di più sotto il tessuto ad ogni bottone aperto. Ed eccole finalmente, le mani di John sulla sua pelle, la perfezione matematica, la fallacia logica, _meravigliosa contro ogni previsione_ , e soprattutto non abbastanza, il calore che sale da qualche parte profonda nel suo petto e un gemito strozzato che scompare nella bocca di John.

Non abbastanza ( _mai abbastanza, non se fa sentire così_ ) e troppo allo stesso momento, e non è difficile da comprendere, perfino con la mente compromessa come adesso. John ansima come per il dolore quando Sherlock preme insieme i loro fianchi ( _altrimenti noto come frottage espressione derivata dalla parola francese per strofinare_ ) e lui geme e lo fa di nuovo, quindi infila una mano nei pantaloni di John solo per ottenere più pelle nuda. Questo gli fa guadagnare un sussulto dei fianchi di John, un pollice che gli strofina il capezzolo, i denti di John di nuovo sul collo e le ginocchia di Sherlock si trasformano prontamente in acqua. È _folle_ , così tanto calore e mani bollenti sul suo petto ( _affondando attraverso pelle muscolo osso fino al cuore_ ) e brividi luminosi di piacere sorpreso che gli consumano la carne.

Non è abbastanza per nessuno dei due, John si toglie i vestiti con mani incredibilmente ferme e Sherlock lo bacia perfino quando il tessuto della sua maglietta è tra le loro labbra. È troppo tutto insieme, perché John gli preme la bocca sulla pelle ovunque riesca a raggiungere, le labbra tremanti e il respiro irregolare, e Sherlock cede con un ansimo gli ultimi brandelli della sua compostezza, cadendo all'indietro nel letto e tirandolo giù con sé.

Solo carne e pelle e _John John John_ ora, il suo corpo che prende il sopravvento con una bocca tremante, affamata e avide mani imploranti e una realizzazione ad occhi spalancati, affascinata, _disperata,_ che tutto ciò è tutt'altro che carnale e noioso; è sublime oltre ogni immaginazione, una perfezione di mente e materia che si fondono insieme in un unico, brillante, glorioso volo di piacere accecante. È meglio del crimine, i suoi fianchi si alzano sotto quelli di John, meglio della cocaina e dà mille volte più dipendenza, una sinfonia di composizioni suonate con denti e dita, le note dell’ _Inno alla gioia_ fatte carne. Questo dev’essere il modo in cui si sente il suo violino quando lo suona, completamente in balia della sua volontà mentre lui è in balia della sua voce.

Non c’è più niente di esitante, momenti di brama insensata che si fondono insieme nella gabbia gloriosa degli arti di John da cui non vuole mai fuggire. Sembra come morire, il corpo e la mente si dipanano e filtrano attraverso la sua pelle; troppo fascino e calore e canzoni dorate della sua pelle sotto le mani di John. È spietato e terrificante e non vuole che si fermi mai, solo lascialo volare più alto e più alto ancora, finché non c'è più un posto dove andare, la fine della strada, anche se non è ancora abbastanza. Alla fine il controllo viene rilasciato con un abbandono senza fiato, in piedi sul bordo dell'abisso; vi capitombola dentro, ridendo, e scompare nelle profondità luminose.

Gli ci vuole un po’ per tornare a sé stesso, dopo. John lo bacia con labbra tremanti e respira di nuovo per lui, mormorandogli in bocca _ti amo così tanto Sherlock_ e lui lentamente desidera che il suo respiro si calmi.

Le sue dita stanno scavando tanto forte nei fianchi di John che al mattino ci saranno i lividi. Gli echi del piacere risuonano ancora attraverso i suoi arti. John gli accarezza i capelli bagnati di sudore e non smette di baciarlo, premendo ancora e ancora le labbra sulle sue, come se baciare fosse imperativo tanto quanto il battere del cuore.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi e ricambia il bacio.

XIII. Cose a cui dare il nome ed enigmi da risolvere ( _d’ora in poi fino alla fine di me_ ).  
  
E più tardi, ore dopo, dopo aver dormito e fatto la doccia, John prepara tè e toast e si siedono sul divano, i piedi di Sherlock in grembo a John, e mangiano.

John non ha ancora smesso di sorridere e continua a lanciare piccole occhiate in tralice a Sherlock. Hanno condiviso la doccia e i suoi capelli spettinati sono ancora umidi. Un livido leggero fa capolino da sotto il colletto della sua camicia. Sherlock sa che John sta pensando al momento preciso in cui glielo ha fatto.

Sherlock si sporge ( _ora lui è mio)_ e ruba un altro pezzo di toast dal piatto di John. "Ho bisogno di altri dati, devo prendere appunti,” afferma, mantenendo deliberatamente un tono uniforme. È più difficile di quanto dovrebbe essere; l'ultima notte è ancora fresca sotto la sua pelle, nelle sue ossa.

John sorride ancora di più e gli fa scivolare le dita sulla caviglia. "Certo. Angelo alle otto?"

Per un momento Sherlock è inesplicabilmente perplesso. John lo capisce sempre, quindi perché non dovrebbe farlo adesso?

"Un appuntamento, idiota." John gli sta rivolgendo un sogghigno e Sherlock viene di colpo bruscamente trasportato ad anni fa, in un giorno come un altro, quando un John Watson piccolo e schivo aveva ucciso un uomo per lui e lui solo, e l’aveva definito un idiota per la prima volta.

Non può fare a meno di ridere incredulo, perché è meraviglioso. Quanto tempo fa, quindi? Fin dal giorno in cui si sono incontrati, prima del Reichenbach e di Mary e La Donna? Da quanto tempo c'era la possibilità di un _sì_ , completamente inosservata e invisibile?

Sherlock non lo sa. È un enigma, quindi; un altro di quelli insolubili che vengono con John. È contento, però; potrebbe essere in grado di risolverli tutti prima di morire. Non crede nel destino, ma può vedere i fatti e trarre una conclusione.

"Sì," dice Sherlock Holmes e bacia John Watson, rovesciando i loro piatti e spedendo la sua tazza da tè vuota a schiantarsi per terra. "Sì, lo farò." Un altro bacio, e lunghi anni a venire in cui studierà John come un paesaggio sconosciuto, facendolo completamente e irreversibilmente suo. "Sì." E poi la fine, naturalmente.

Una gloriosa.

~ The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Nel Quartetto per archi n. 16, gli accordi introduttivi lenti sono segnati da Beethoven con la dicitura "Muß es sein?" (Dev'essere?), a cui risponde il più rapido tema principale del movimento, "Es muß sein!" (Dev'essere!)  
> L'intestazione dell'intero movimento è "Der schwer gefaßte Entschluß" (La decisione difficile). E direi che non aggiungo altro.


End file.
